Rx
Wine is a mocker, strong drink a brawler And whoever is led astray by it is not wise I have to open my eyes In a world of hopelessness and lies There's one thing at the top of the piles of sighs After all the tears and the cries I found an outlet to get high I love it, I hate it, I can't live without it Surrounded by it, I had to write about it But only if the prescription allows it Everywhere I go Everything I see It is all I know And all I breathe And did you know I hate these ways? Well I guess that's just How it goes (How it goes) And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see) And I, I just don't, don't know what to do... I hate this mirror; I hate lookin' to you... My life, my life has gotta change soon... Can't accept the fact even though I know it's true... And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see) Grief Anger Sadness Upsettings Depression Persuasion Obsession All my life has been a mess Troubled childhood and all the rest My mother's bipolar and my dad had just left Taken away from her, she was depressed Always on drugs, bottles labeled "Rx" Dig you a hole you just can't test You're stuck with a cramp and a pain in your neck And you look at yourself and ask "What is left?" And all that is left, is this: Everywhere I go Everything I see It is all I know And all I breathe And did you know I hate these ways? Well I guess that's just How it goes (How it goes) And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see) And I, I just don't, don't know what to do... I hate this mirror; I hate lookin' to you... My life, my life has gotta change soon... Can't accept the fact even though I know it's true... And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see) I hate these ways, I hate this pain I hate these days, I hate this strain And I ain't brave, I am insane I don't want to leave the house but I can't stay! Can't take a turn out this lane, the road ain't paved, And I'm gonna hit a train and sway Ricochet, car crash into the pavement And I ain't gonna wake from this one, I think I ain't gonna wake up from a comatose sleep I'm going to be dead forever, I overdosed me Sober's gross to me, I want coke to show with ease Tylenol and Benadryl until I'm ill High as pillars and stilts when I'm crushing pills I want harder drugs, I want to take a chug I want to get out these slums, get some hugs But I'm a prisoner, and I'm on death row Fry my brain, the harsh truth it knows I hate this lifestyle, I don't want to grow You reap what you sow, I cannot say no But that devil on my shoulder always goes: "Hey Mit, let's take a hit, come on, let's roll." Everywhere I go Everything I see It is all I know And all I breathe And did you know I hate these ways? Well I guess that's just How it goes (How it goes) And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see) And I, I just don't, don't know what to do... I hate this mirror; I hate lookin' to you... My life, my life has gotta change soon... Can't accept the fact even though I know it's true... And what is next? (What is next?) We will see (We will see...) Category:Poetry Category:Songs